Sightless Soul Reaper
by AMMO121
Summary: They say bloods thinker then water, but what do you do when a dark haired boy starts to make you question your family, your roots? How can you choose between the family that might have been and the one that could be? Iggy's not too sure, but luckly - or not - Ichigo and Fang don't plan on letting him make that choice alone.


Iggy doesn't understand what makes him sit up in his bed screaming.

There's nothing that could truly cause the red head to feel such fear, such sheer terror.

He had nothing to fear, nothing that should have caused the tears that were racing down his cheeks, leaving warm trails in their wake.

He's had a nice, strange, family and cool, strange friends. All was well in the life of one Igneous - call me that and die - Kurosaki.

Strange, in the sense that most of them could see spirits, but let's not bother with the little details.

He has two little sisters that love him dearly in their own ways. He has a dad that might have a few screws loose, but he loves him all the more for it.

He had his older twin brother.

But for a few short moments, in his panic and disorientation, he completely forgot all of these things. My mind went completely blank and for a short few moments I had no idea where I was or why I was there.

So when the door to my room it slammed open and a worried and panicked red head came running in, I reacted. Just reacted.

One moment I'm lying in my bed, sheet polled around my waist, and the next I'm on the other side of the room. It's the farthest you could get from the door and there I was staring into shocked brown eyes.

For a moment neither of us move, just stare into each others eyes.

It's only when the bucket of ice water that is reality comes crashing down on my head that I find the will to break the trance.

I let out my breath, the same one that I had no idea I was holding, but it came out a chocked sob.

Ichigo's in front of me before I even notice him move.

. . . Hmm maybe those crazy lessons Dad drops on us are actually doing something.

. . . Na.

Anyway, back to the frantic older brother.

"Iggy, are you ok? Was it a bad dream?" The worry in Ichigos' tone would have confused anyone else, but was completely justified in this case. After all, there was only ever been one other time that something like this had happened.

I ignored the spike of pain that went through my chest at the thought of my late mother.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Ichigo," I push away the hands that went to help me stand. (When had I sat down?) "Just a bad dream is all; millions of people have them every night."

It's only when I'm firmly on my own two feet and making my way back to my bed that the older red head stops hovering, as much that is. I flop myself on the edge of the bed with a sigh. Paying no mind to the fact that my sheets are half sprawled on the ground in a mess that'll send Yuzu into a frenzy. I felt the bed dip as Ichigo sat himself to my left. There was a solid, understanding silence for a while till Ichigo let out sigh and spoke up.

"Do you remember what it was about?" His voice is a whisper, because god forbid that'll wake up the whole block if my manly screech didn't.

"No."

I didn't remember the first time either.

* * *

Isshin had a feeling that this was what he was going to walk in on.

Now, usually he would just burst into the both of his sons rooms with a bang and fly kick, but not today. Today the father calmly and quietly - yes that's possible - walked to his youngest sons' room. He makes sure not to make any sound when he slides the door open.

What meets his eyes is both crude and adorable at the same time.

Ichigo apprised to be taking up most of the bed, laying on his back with his mouth open. Iggy, well, with with Ichigo sprawled out over the bed like he was there was little room to lay. So the younger Kurosaki was using his brother as a bed, he had half of his bodon covering Ichigos and the other was pushed against the wall. Nither of them bothered with a planet or pillows, the bed was barly big enough for one of them, let alone both and it was a hysterical sight.

They both looked completely content.

Isshin leaned against the doorframe with a smirk. He thought that he might have had to talk to Iggy about his rare nightmare, but now he sees that it was unnecessary. He had heard Iggy's soul breaking scream loud and clear, in fact, it had woken him from a dead sleep. He had ran out his room, only to find that Ichigo had beat him to it. The older boy was already throwing the door open my the time his dad had gotten a step door his room. Isshin had stopped his daughters, - who were still in their adorable p.j's - with a shake of his head when they went to follow. Ichigo would be the best person to get Iggy to talk, and that was all there was to it.

The ex-caption let out a chuckle when Iggy shifted and ended up elbowing his brother in the ribs, he got a sleepy, weak shove in return.

It's a Saturday, it couldn't hurt to let them sleep in for once.

* * *

A/N: The end. No, I'm just messing with you.

I fell in love with this idea a while ago and, after a lot of stop and goes, finally got it started.

Blaming all misspelled words on autocorrect.

Please review! It helps me a lot! Even if it's just pointing something out to me or a small 'Good job', it's always amazing!

Will undate when possible! ^^


End file.
